First - Une journée normale chez le Geek
by Barisback
Summary: Salut les amis ! Vous vous souvenez de moi ? C'est le Geek de SLG. Qui veut être mon ami ? Comment ça ? Personne ? C'est méchant ça ! Vous savez quoi, venez voir ma vie un instant. Et après vous avez intérêt à être mon ami sinon, je vous pisse dessus et je vous coupe les oreilles !


**SLG : First - Une journée normale chez le Geek**

 _Hey! Salut tout le monde! Ceci est officiellement ma première fanfiction. Je pense que je vais principalement faire des One-Shot à suite, c'est-à-dire qu'ils suivent une histoire et une chronologie particulière et sont cohérents entre eux (sauf indication contraire de ma part)_

 _Soyez (un peu ) indulgent envers moi, je ne suis pas trop habituée à dévoiler mon travail sur internet (sauf les dessins…)._

 _J'espère que ceci vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis que vous aimiez ou non mais ne soyez pas trop insultants tout de même._

 _Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^w^_

"Aller Geek, lève toi. Aller sale paresseux! Debout!"

Une voix familière me parle. Elle est assez douce, masculine. Cette voix, en temps normal, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce matin.

"- Aller! Réveilles-toi Nom de Dieu! On a du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui!

\- Hum… fout moi la paix… j'veut dormir…

\- J'en ai rien à cirer que t'aies encore passé ta nuit sur the Witcher III, t'as un boulot alors t'es peut-être creuvé mais t'assume et tu te lève !

\- Laiche moi tranquille…

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix."

Soudainement, je sent un grand courant d'air au dessus de moi. Puis j'ai froid. Le chieur. Il m'a enlevé ma couette. Il me laissera donc jamais tranquille...

"- Mais-euh! Rends moi ma couette! J'veux dormir!

\- Certainement pas. Aller, lève toi. Je t'attends dans 20 min dans le salon.

\- Pff… d'accord…"

J'ouvre les yeux. Ils sont encore tout embrumés de sommeil. Je m'assoit sur le bord de mon lit et me frotte les yeux. Je baille et je m'étire. Qu'elle heure est-il au fait ? Je regarde mon réveil digital. 14:53. … 14:53!? La vache! C'est ce qui s'appelle une grasse mat' ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi Mathieu est venu me lever. Il me laisse tranquille d'habitude. Sauf les jours de tournage… Le tournage! J'avais complétement zappé! Combien de fois dois-je me rappeler de me coucher tôt les veilles de tournage? Je bondis hors de mon lit, ôte mon pyjamas à la vitesse de l'éclair, enfile un jean, une paire de chaussettes, met mon T-shirt Captain America (je l'adore ^w^ ), je visse ma casquette sur ma tête et j'accoure dans le salon. Tout le monde est déjà près à tourner : Maitre Panda répète sa chanson, le Hippie relit lentement son texte tout en entamant un nouveau join, le Patron répète vite fait ses répliques et les expressions assorties, quand à Mathieu il vérifie le cadrage de la caméra ainsi que l'éclairage.

"- Tout est OK, on peut y aller?

\- Oui!

\- Ok, alors c'est parti tenez vous prêts les mecs! À mon signal… maintenant! Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce XX ème _(l'histoire n'est pas vraiment situé quelque part dans le temps, donc non, ce ne sont pas des chiffres romains)_ épisode de Salut les Geek … "

 _"Concentre toi, concentre toi Geek… Ne flanche pas… Tu n'as pas envie de te faire réprimander pas Mathieu, non ?"_

Cette petite voix dans ma tête à raison… Je dois me concentrer. Si je ne le fait pas, je vais sortir ma réplique au mauvais moment et-…

"- Geek ? C'est à ce moment là que tu es censé sortir ta réplique…"

Oh merde ! Quel con !J'étais si absorbé par mes pensées que j'en ai oublié de dire mon texte !

" - P-pardon Mathieu ! Je suis désolé, j'était absorbé dans mes pensées et…

\- C'est pas grave. Dit la ta réplique, je me débrouillerais au montage.

\- M-merci Mathieu…"

Il sourit. Je sort donc ladite réplique. C'est bizarre. Mathieu à l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il a peut-être pas moins mal au crâne que d'habitude … enfin, espérons-le.

Ouf, c'est la fin du tournage. Je vais pouvoir retourner vaquer à mes occupations, et peut-être même dormir. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, je saisi la poignée pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'une main saisi mon bras et me retient dans mon geste. Une main que je ne connais que trop bien. Cette même main qui a explorer mon corps frêle à de maintes reprise. Cette main que j'adorait et que je haïssait en même temps. Je me retourne, apeuré et non sans la crainte de voir son regard me transpercer la poitrine et son sourire carnassier m'indiquer ses réelles intentions.

" - Bah alors gamin, on dit plus bonjour à son Papa ?

\- Heu… je… "

Je doit lui faire lâcher prise. Courir loin, le plus loin possible. M'enfermer dans ma chambre . Je ne dois pas rester aussi près de lui. Pas sur un long moment. Tout d'abord parce-que mon cœur va lâcher si je le regarde plus longtemps, et ensuite parce-que je n'ai aucune envie de me faire violer. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain. Plus jamais.

" - Lâche-moi." lui dis-je d'un ton grave et sec.

" - Tu crois impressionner qui là au juste demi-portion ?

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher " réitérais-je sans même hausser le ton.

" - Pff, laisse-moi rire ! Tu m'donnes des ordres toi maintenant ? " Puis je sens son visage se rapprocher dangereusement du miens, sa respiration chaude et brutale glisser sur ma peau. Et moi qui vire au rouge. Voilà, ce qui me restait de crédibilité est mort. Dit une nouvelle fois adieux à ton innocence petit Geek. Je ferme les yeux et tourne la tête pour ne pas le voir. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille, et sa bouche s'en rapprocher. Puis, dans un murmure, il me dit :

" - Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux gamins qui se croient au-dessus de tout…"

Je doit partir. Mon instinct, ma raison me le hurle, me le jette au visage.

 _"Mais Nom de Dieu barre-toi ! Reste pas là, tu vois bien qu'il veux te faire du mal idiot ! "_

Partir, je veux bien mais comment faire ? Le Patron est bien plus fort que moi. Il faut que je vise un point sensible de son anatomie. La solution ne mis pas longtemps à arriver, étant donné que le point sensible en question était juste devant moi, dressé et près à l'assaut. C'est ma chance.

D'un coup de genoux bien placé, je réussit à faire lâcher prise au Patron. Il se replie sur lui-même. J'ai bien visé. Aussi vite que je le peux, je me retourne, j'ouvre ma porte et je m'empresse de la renfermer. … Quelque-chose bloque la porte. Je regarde au sol. C'est le pied du Patron! Puis il entre-ouvre la porte et y glisse sa main.

"Hum… tu m'éxite vraiment là gamin… "

Je me met à trembler. Il n'est jamais bon d'éxiter le Patron, car il ne renoncera qu'une fois ses désirs assouvis. Et merde. C'est fini. Je suis cuit. Ça ne sert plus à rien de pousser la porte, ni de hurler, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Alors plutôt que de résister, je lâche la porte, me dirige lentement vers le lit et je m'y laisse mollement tomber. Le Patron semble surpris. Il s'approche de moi, les yeux grands écarquillés et me dit :

" - Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe gamin ? Où est passé le gosse qui se serait débattu jusqu'au bout ?

\- Il est fatigué. Fatigué de toujours tenter de fuir, en vain. Alors aujourd'hui "le gamin" s'assoit et attend.

\- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette toi… Tu sais quoi ? J'vais t'foutre la paix pour ce soir _(NB: un tournage prend enviro heures par jour, sur environ 2 jours de tournage)._ Repose toi. Et t'as intérêt à aller mieux d'main, sinon… "

J'en revient pas. Il me laissé tranquille. **LE PATRON** m'a laissé tranquille. On parle tout de même du plus grand criminel que ce monde est porté, le mec avec le moins de pitié au monde !

Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je repense à ça ?

En trois lettres : WTF!? _(pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette expression, "what the f*ck", une expression américaine pouvant se traduire par " c'est quoi ce b*rdel!?" ou encore " qu'est-ce que c'est que cette m*rde!?")_

C'est donc sur cette note étrange que je décide d'aller me coucher. J'ai vu assez d'étrangetées pour aujourd'hui moi.

 _Voilà c'est tout pour cette fois! J'espère que cette petite fanfic' vous à plu. Je m'excuse d'hors et déjà pour les potentielles fautes. La prochaine fanfiction sur SLG portera très certainement sur le Patron. Entre temps je vais tout de même m'essayer à d'autres pairings (d'autres pairings m'attendent… dans d'autres univers… ^o^ ) et essayer de faire un petit résumé sur ma représentation des personnages de SLG (j'ai une vision bien à moi des personnages)._

 _Sur ce portez-vous bien et à plus pour une prochaine fanfic' !_


End file.
